


Everybody loves Quidditch 人人都爱魁地奇

by SherryTea



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryTea/pseuds/SherryTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哈利波特世界AU的PWP。Charles是霍格沃茨校长，而Erik是德姆斯特朗的校长。这天德姆斯特朗来到霍格沃茨进行魁地奇校际比赛，赛前Erik在Charles的办公室里和他来了一发。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody loves Quidditch 人人都爱魁地奇

霍格沃茨的年轻校长与德姆斯特朗魔法学校校长的接吻终于暂停，而他得以重新呼吸到空气。这让他那暂时罢工的聪明脑袋获取了些许清明，回想起来自己为什么会被按在办公桌前，为什么会被吻得喘不过气。

这一切始于魁地奇——没人不喜欢魁地奇，但这项受人喜爱的运动的确是起因。霍格沃茨要和德姆斯特朗打比赛，所以Erik才会在午休时间出现在Charles的办公室，然后他们的叙旧止于Lehnsherr校长突然靠近的唇舌。

 

“终于肯放开我的舌头了？”Charles微微喘着气，理了理额前因帽子被Erik扯下而散乱的棕发。

而始作俑者仍用双手撑着桌沿，把蓝眼睛校长困在自己与那块木头之间。他低下头，把下巴搁在老友的肩膀上，这让他们二人异常亲近。“好久不见，Charles。”

Damn it！Charles在心里咒骂道。Erik用低沉的嗓音叹息一般轻念他的名字是那么性感，这甚至让他的呼吸乱了节奏。

由于此时他们的胸膛几乎紧贴，Charles可以感觉得到Erik有力的心跳，并且正在加速。相对的，Lehnsherr校长也能够知晓他的每一次悸动。

“好久不见，old friend。所以刚才那个吻是久别重逢的见面礼？”他眨了眨眼睛，“或是给霍格沃茨获胜的祝贺？”

“不是，以及，不是。”Erik抬起头，嘴角弥漫开浅浅的笑意。“这是一个邀请。”他的右手开始轻扯Charles的长袍，“而你不会拒绝我。”

Carles知道他的意图，他总是知道。更何况，那双紧盯着他的浅绿色眼睛此时正写满情欲。

“正确！得分，德姆斯特朗！”他挑起眉毛，孩子气地喊道。“当下没有分歧，没有争辩，没有纯血论，没有离开……”他的声音逐渐低下去，到最后成为呢喃。但Erik能够听到，Charles确信。

“以及——”Erik的吻落在小个子校长的眉骨和眼窝，让后者感觉有一点痒也有一点舒心。“以及，德姆斯特朗会赢的。”

Charles的抱怨和反驳都被面前人的亲吻堵住，漏出他唇缝的只有无奈的轻笑，放任高个子校长带着些茧子的手解开长袍探入他的上衣，轻轻抚揉他的腰窝。

Erik的舌头舔过Charles的唇峰，碾过他的上齿，在他口腔里肆意而跋扈地搅动，掠夺着他的唾液和呼吸。轻微的窒息感助长着燥热和情欲，一寸寸地入侵，最终占领Charles的意识。

而他现在想要的只是面前这个许久不见的爱人，想要彻彻底底地拥有Erik，用结合时的汗水和喘息昭示所有权。因此他的手也开始不安分，扯开入侵者的袍子，胡乱拉着他的上衣。

Erik曾抱怨过长袍遮盖了所有身体的曲线，但这次他或许会对这袍子产生一点好感。Charles的外裤连同底裤被他拉下，光裸的大腿在棕灰色布料的映衬下更加白皙，小腿半遮半露，有种隐晦的色情意味。

“Erik……”Charles把已经染上潮红的脸埋在Erik胸前，紧紧攥着他的衣角。

而Erik愉悦地眯起眼睛，“哦Charles…你硬了。”说着伸手抓住老友腿间挺立着的欲望，享受怀里人的颤抖。

Charles抬头盯着他的眼睛，“你也好不到哪去。”他的蓝眼睛因为情欲变得湿漉漉的，双唇经过亲吻而愈发红得诱人。色彩的碰撞映入Erik的眼帘，再加上Charles坏心地用膝盖摩擦着他的胯部，Erik几乎可以听到自己的血液往某个地方奔腾的声音。

“在哪……Charles，告诉我。”该死，自己的声音听起来沙哑得要命。

“老地方。——如果你还记得的话。”

Erik抽出魔杖，转动手腕，办公桌右侧最下面的一个抽屉打开，里面飞出一个小瓶子。“Xavier校长的抽屉里居然备着润滑液，真色情。”他嘲讽道。

“Lehnsherr校长在霍格沃茨的校长办公室里偷偷干他的老友难道就不……呃啊……”他好听的英音戛然而止，因为有一根沾满冰凉润滑液的手指挤进了他的后穴，让他的话语变成喘息。

Erik不出声，只是弯曲手指，把Charles紧致的内壁涂满润滑，同时亲吻他的脖子作为讨好。

“有人进来怎么办……我可没办法在有根手指或者老二塞在我屁股里让我分心的情况下修改他们的所见。”

“不会的。”因为某外校校长进来时在门口设了一道魔法屏障，用Hank的话来说，霸道而自私。

在Erik探入第二根手指的时候，Charles已经开始难耐地舔咬他的耳垂，妄图加快进程。“你确定这一次你的宝贝凤凰不会再一次把你吓软？”Erik调笑道。

“嗯？你说哪个？”Charles说话时的热气吹进Erik的耳廓——故意的。

“原来你还叫你的学生宝贝？嗯？”Charles体内的手指毫无征兆地增加了一根，这让他抓着Erik的肩膀惊叫出声。这令人丢脸的声音在自己的办公室里回响，让他感到愈发羞耻。

“够了Erik，够了……可以了。”

Erik拔出手指，把早已硬得发疼的阴茎从裤子的束缚中解放，往上面涂抹了足够甚至过多的润滑液之后抵在Charles的穴口。

足够的润滑液也没能完全抵消Erik惊人尺寸带来的钝痛，Charles咬紧牙关，指甲陷进Erik的肩膀，哪怕是隔着衣服也给他带来了痛感。一起痛一起快乐，这不就是所谓性爱吗？

Erik完全进入的时候Charles额前的头发已经被汗水打湿，可他已经顾不上此时的形象，只是抬起下巴看着Erik，用眼神表达求欢。

Erik便拉起Charles的双腿架在自己的肩膀上开始了快速的抽插，长袍随着动作小幅度地摆动。

Erik握住自己已满是前液的阴茎开始随着抽插的节奏上下撸动的时候Charles终于呻吟出声，从喉咙深处流出断断续续的音节。

“怎么，太久没做…呃嗯…你都忘了我的点在哪了吗？”他不知好歹的挑衅换来的是Erik的前端狠狠地碾过他的前列腺点，他腰间一软尖叫着达到了高潮。

Charles高潮时温暖潮湿的内壁变得更加紧致，绞着Erik的阴茎。几次整根拔出整根没入的大力抽插之后Erik也伴着低吼释放。

Erik念动咒语清理完之后又抱着Charles好一会儿，什么也不做只是让喘息声交缠。

“走吧，孩子们的魁地奇比赛快要开始了。”Charles整理好衣着后说道，“我爱魁地奇。”

“那我呢？”

“什么？”

“你说你爱魁地奇的意思是我和一项运动等同咯。”

“……如果你可以放弃纯血论的话？”

“哦Charles，别想了。”

 

后来霍格沃茨最优秀的找球手Peter凭借他的速度抢先一步抓住了金色飞贼，结束了比赛。

他朝着观众席大喊“爸我赢了你了！”的时候Lehnsherr校长满脸问号的样子也成为了Charles一段时间的笑料。

可是德姆斯特朗的学生似乎没有因为输掉比赛而沮丧，约人出去玩的约人，追爱豆的追爱豆，看起来一个个都似乎要在霍格沃茨长留。——不止学生，他们的校长实际上也有这个想法。老婆儿子都在这儿谁还想回去研究什么黑魔法。

不过，最后他们还是哭唧唧（划掉）地回去了，并且期待起下一次的魁地奇校际比赛。

人人都爱魁地奇，不是吗？

 

***FIN***

**Author's Note:**

> 设定自http://milkdrinking.lofter.com/post/1d40d523_b9c1e4d


End file.
